The huskjer and Starfire
by babisheep91
Summary: Starfire gets homesick so she goes to visit her planet, but she realizes that she must stay with this man and spend time with him.Also something is fishy about this guy.What happenens next?plz R&R PLZ!
1. The Visit

OK.So the first story was a dud.It was my first time so I got a little excited making a story.but thanks for the review. I don't think I'll keep going with my first story.Anyways I'm making another story with out any OTHER stuff in it.So here it is.

chapter 1

' It is morning and the sun rises like the bright farglorbog that is located at my home.Peace at last for my friends were playing a video game at the time when the shadows appeart had been screaming in my ears like the grolergerg that is also located at my home.Oh do I wish I was at home.I do miss the farglorbog with it's bright rays of light, and the caretaker who had cared me when I was only a ferlind.But my other home is also here.On earth.'Starfire gazed into the bright and early sunrise.As she thought about her home land.

"Starfire are you all right?"Robin who was behind her"You look deep in thought."

"I am all right Robin. I have just missed my home land so."Starfire looked up at the sky"Maybe I should visit my home land today?"

"If you really want to Starfire we can take you there?"Robin said.

Starfire looked very happy at the news he had brought for she was suprised Robin had said yes, because recently her sister Balckfire was the grand ruler of Tameran and had forced her to marry an ugly disgusting creature that came from the swamp planet.

"Oh such wounderous news Robin.Oh how can I ever thank you!!!!"Starfire went to tell the others.

When Starfire was ready to go back to her home land the others had doubts.They were worried that Blackfire was to come back again.

"Dude, do you think it's safe for Starfire to go back to Tameran.I mean we don't know if Blackfire is going to break out of jail again and come back to get revenge over Starfire."Beast boy said

"Yeah, i mean Blackfire broke out of jail that other time.What makes it so special that she won't break out again?"Cyborg said

"We'll just have to keep a close eye on stuff if anything strange happens."Robin said

"Are you sure it's safe for Starfire to go back?"Raven said with her toneless voice.

"Not completely but we'll just have to try"Robin said as him and the others got insde the T-Ship.

Meanwhile Robin and the others listened to Starfire saying how much she enjoyed going home and all about her home.

"Oh how I missed the fresh doholingglor and the sweet smell of asaolinfers.BALH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH"

"Um Starfire.You mind if we have some peace and quit"Robin said sounding kinda annoyed.

"Oh yes I will keep my mouth closed."

When they got to the Tameran planet Starfire leaped out to fer glorbasferher caretaker

"Oh it is so wounderous to see you again my glorbasfer!"Starfire said joyously

"And it is very wouderous to see you again"Starfire's glorbasfer said"It is ver wonderous today for I think I have found you a huskjer!"

"You have found a huskjer?Oh today is indeed a wonderous visit."Starfire said very happliy

As Starfire and her glorbasfer greeted the others had no idea what a huskjer was .

"Oh forgive me my friends.A huskjer is a person that is like your brother or sister.Every Tameran girl or boy is assigned a huskjer.It is like training for going to the next step of how you say it 'adulthood'!!"Starfire explained

"So what your saying is that you are going to spend alot of time with this boy?"Beast Boy said

"Yes!"

"What!!!!"Robin said

"How much time do you have spend with this huskjer?!?"Robin said beginning to get jealous that Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven only saw.

"Well almost as you say it'one month'."Sarfire said very happily

"One month!!!!!!!!!!!!!!One month that's alot of time Starfire"Robin said surrounded with flames of green to sybolize jealousy.

"Yes Starfire must remain here until one month is over."her caretaker said

"Do you know where my huskjer is?"Starfire said as Robin got more jealous by the minute.

"Yes he is right in the restrat."Starfie's cartaker said as he lead the way

It took alot of typing to type this whole thing.but anyways i'll need 15 reviews to countinue. so if you liked it and want to see who the huskjer is and what happens next with Robin and Starfire just give me 15 reviews.


	2. The meeting

hey,thanks for the reviews.Today the motto will always be"review or no more"just keep that in mind.so i don't have to tell you guys how many reviews i need to countinue.So anyways do you guys want to know what happened?ok here it is?

Chapter 2

"And here he is."Star's caretaker said"His name is Gordar'd but Skywind for your friends uses."

"Hello Gardor'd.It is so nice to be meeting you at last."Starfire said

"No the pleasure is mine Miss Starfire!"Skywind said romantically

Starfire looked like she was going to melt.Skywind look well in shape and fit.He had dark brown hair and eyes were the color of ice, that glisten in the sun that you would think they were ice crystals.Of course his eyebrows were the same as anybody elses but he wore a long dress like purple shade of skirt and had no shirt.Starfire just stared as Robin got more and more jealous.

"Well we will be having the most wounderous times of our life my huskjer."Starfire said looking at her huskjer for a very long time

"Hey,do you have to stay with Starfire for a whole month? And do you have to be with her EVERY MIN.? And do you guys have to sleep together? And..WWWOOOOAAAHHH!!HEY IM NOT DONE TALKING TO HIM YET!"Robin said as he was swept away from Skywindsweat drop by his friends.

"Hey what did you do that for."Robin said annoyed

"We have no part in this."Rave said i her moodless voice

"Yeah if we do something wrong in her homeland who knows what the punishment is.What if we DO get involved in this then the punishment might me that Starfire well be kicked out or sumething like that!"Cyborg said camly

"I know we have to careful because it's different here but I just can't help knowing that they have to be together EVERY SINGLE MIN. FOR ONNE MONTH!! I DON'T LIKE THAT SKYWIND AT ALL!!!"

"Hey dude you might want to stop."Beast Boy said looking a little startled

"Why????"Robin said angrily

"Because."Cyborg said as he pointed behind him and there stood Starfire with the most sadest eyes you would ever see.

"You do not like my huskjer Robin?"Starfire said

"Star!!!!Ummmm no that's not what I-"

"No Robin that is your opinion now that I will be staying here for one month maybe it is time for you to leave."Starfire said almost bursting into tears

"Goodbye my friends"

"No wait Star!!"

" I think you have done enough damage today Robin."Star's caretaker said

"why is she so emotional about Skywind so much?"Robin said with disgust at the saying of 'Skywind'

"At our world your huskjer is like the word as you say it'your boyfriend'.And if a person they know, different does not agree at all with that huskjer it is a great insult to us"the Glorbasfer explained nicely

"A Boyfriend!!!!But why is it such a great insult?"Robin said confused

"It is just a great insult for us.Maybe not to your world it isn't but for us it is a great insult.It is too coplicated to explian.Just keep that in mind the next time you speak to Starfire"

"Now I think it is time to go to your homeland."Glorbasfer lead the way to where they parked the T-ship

"Yeah dude I still have to beat Cycborg's ASS in that game again."Beast Boy said confidently

"Oh yeah!Well you ani't goona touch anywhere near this ass becasue it's way to hot for you!!"Cyborg said

"Well just see when we get there won't on guys your wasting precious gaming time.!"Beast Boy said impaitiently

"BE QUIET!!"Raven yelled at Beast Boy

"Why?"Beast Boy said

"Don't you think anybody but yourself."Raven said as she pointed to Robin and the expression he carried with him

"Oh yeah, I forgot all about that."Beast Boy said sheepishly smling to Raven.Raven didn't approve at all.

"Hey man we'll see her next month.Until then you better come up with a plan."Cyborg said

"Yeah I guess your right."Robin said very sadly.

"Come on guys let's go home."

As the guys took of to earth Starfire sat in a chair and wondered why Robin would've have said those stuff.

"Maybe I was too harsh on Robin when I told him to go home.Robin of course does not know why it is not right to sat those things."

Skywind entered the room

"What troubles you my dear?"Skywind said worriedly

"No it is nothing."

"I know there is something wrong.Starfire I am your huskjer, you should tell what troubles you my Starfire,should you not.This is part of the trianing."Skywind said as he wraped his arms around Starfire's neck.

"It is my friend Robin.Maybe I have been unreasonable to him."

"No I don't think you have been mean at all becuase he's in a different world he should've asked about the huskjer system, so he could not make a vital mistake."Skywind said sweetly

"Maybe you are right."

"Of course I am right, I am your huskjer my Starfire."

As Skywind said with his arms now down to her waist.

When it was night time Skywind went into his room and lay in his bed.

"What a foolish little girl you are little Starfire!"

Skywind took out his communicator

"Slade this is going to be a piece of cake."

"Yes, my apprentice but a cake can be spoiled, so be careful which piece of cake you choose carefully.For now there are going to be a lot of spoiled ones right now."

"Sure whatever."

HHHUUUGGGEEEE CLIFFY. RIGHT??remember my motto reivew or no more.HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA H AHA HAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHBREATHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHCOUGHANYWAYS YOU GET IT BY NOW IF YOU DON'T THEN YOU ARE DOOMED BECUASE IF I DON'T GET AT LEAST 10 REIVEWS FOR EACH UPDATE OR THERE WILL BE NO MORE.THE FIRST HAD 15 BEUCASE I NEED TO KNOW IF IT'S GOOD ENOUGH TO GO ON WITH, SO REIVEW FOR YOUR LIVES.HAAHHAHAHAHAHCOUGH COUGH!!!!


End file.
